random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 104: Cranky Bugs
Bugs invade the bunker and Moon snail finds the bunker (CONTRIBUTE OR JELLY TOAST!) Story All Characters are asleep (Door starts slamming) (Door opens in a loud way) (Everybody wakes up) Moon snail: HOLD ON; COMING THROUGH! Tornadospeed: AAAH, is it breakfast time? Moon snail: Guys, this is severe! Bob: Moon, Being loud is NOT SEVERE! Moon snail:No, really! I was chased by Cranky bugs! Tornado: :/ Bob:lolwut? Moon snail: Bob, Cranky bugs are evil bugs that are capable of eating buildings and people! they are huge! usually come in swarms of 10. Bob: Why are they called "Cranky bugs"? Moon snail: They usually go into swarms when they were P1ssed off. Moon snail: I was just stepping across a hive! Bob: what were you doing? Moon snail: I was just getting groceries, like Maruchan ramen noodles and jel- Tornado: EXACTLY! they have a developed taste for Noodles! NUUU Bob: Just stay calm, and we'll be absolute- Moon snail: Did I leave the door open again? All 3: (Starts rumbling) Tornadospeed and moon snail: TOO LATE! (Shows a Cranky bug breaking through the bunker and eating everyone) Max: -Wakes up- hey guys, im gonna go eat cookies. ill be right back. see ya later. (Max grabs a cookie to see Moon snail in the pile of cookies) Moon snail: NO! NO COOKIES FOR U! *Eats his cookie* Max: -_- (Moon snail wakes up) Moon snail: huh, Imma eat some cookies. (Moon snail grabs a cookie) (Shows cranky bug in the pile of cookies, and he jumps out and eats moon snail) (Tornado wakes up) Tornado: uugh. now to eat some coo- (Max wakes up and morphs into a Cranky bug and eats everyone) (Bob wakes up) (Bob looks around) oh forget it! Mochlum: Very abrupt ending... Tornadospeed: Quite. THE END! 3 seconds later... J.B:NO! I DISAPPROVE!*flips to part 2* Part 2, where the dream becomes real, or does it? Rawrlego: (talking to himself) I got all the Bachmann and Hornby Thomas models, after rescuing them from the war. I am on my first project..... The Island of Sodor! I will recreate Tidmouth station in it's glory. Make the enormous viaduct. Create the famous hill that was christened after Gordon. And while my magnificent operation went underway, a frivolous thought came to me. "Could I recreate the stories? And make up new ones?" Yes, is my answer. So I wrote the scripts, built the engines that were not made by Hornby or Bachmann and set up the stage for my first ever story. Max: (comes in) What are you doing? Rawrlego: Building the Island... of Sodor! Max: Okay... (puts down a mini laptop on Bachmann James' front) That should do good. I call it, JAMES, AND THE LAPTOP! SCRIPT: (WARNING, SWEARS) James arrived at the sheds looking furious. “What’s the matter, James,” asked Thomas. “Take a look at this,” said James. “ASSEMBLE” he shouted, and a laptop flew out in front of him, and turned itself on. “How on Earth did you do that,” asked Edward. “These voice recognition programs are wonderful things,” boasted James. Percy chuckled. He was now glad that Angelis had given him a similar voice to James. “Microsoft Excel,” he shouted. “What! No. Close,” shouted James, and his laptop promptly obeyed. “Internet explorer….YouTube…..Thomas the tank engine. Oh I wish I had arms, it’d be so much easier.” “What’s a YouTube!” asked Thomas. “It’s a website where people can upload any video file they want for other people to watch and enjoy,” put in Edward wisely. “But unfortunately, half of these people don’t know the meaning of the word ‘enjoy’,” said James. “Watch these.” The engines watched several of the redubs; they were appalled at some of the rubbish that they came across. “Disgraceful,” said Gordon. “Disgustiing,” put in James. “Load of bolloc…I mean, Despicable,” finished Henry. “Solitaire,” said Percy. “NO! Close,” shouted James. “Stop it now!” “Oh, this is terrible,” said Thomas. “Is there any way to delete these horrendous videos?” “We could alert the authorities, but the idiots only upload them again after they’ve been deleted.” “That’s funny,” said Gordon. “A lot of these bad ones seem to be made by the same user; ‘KingofDevious57’.” “KingofDevious57, eh?” said Thomas. “Interesting.” Thomas puffed along his branch line that day, wondering what he could do about the YouTube! Issue. But try as he might, all he could think about was that episode of Coronation Street where Richard drove the car into the canal. You remember it? Oh come on, you must do. It was brilliantly done, especially considering how wooden the acting is in most soaps. Come on, it was brilliant. They all nearly drowned for goodness sake! No! Aaah you know what I mean, you’ll be kicking yourself later when you remember it. As Thomas passed an old, abandoned shed, he heard some evil laughter, as well as the whirring of a computers CPU fan. He heard someone speaking incredibly loudly. “There, that should do it…let’s hear it, driver.” Suddenly, Thomas heard the same thing being said again, although this time much more loudly and distorted, to such an extent that it hurt Thomas’s ears that he doesn’t have. “Excellent,” said the voice. “Before long, everyone who visits YouTube! will see how bad these redubs are. They’ll believe they’re real episodes, and be so appalled that they’ll stop buying Thomas and Friends dvds, hence removing half of the funding for the North Western Railway, and in turn, it will have to close down and sell all of it’s steam engines for scrap. Muhahahahaha!” “But Diesel, what if you get found out.” “Oh don’t worry, I have a plan to deal with them.” Thomas hurried away to find the Fat Controller, but as he arrived at the station, his wife was standing on the platform crying. “What’s wrong, flower?” asked Thomas’s driver. “Oh Mr. Driver,” she sobbed. “It was terrible. Topham fell into a coma after watching one of those God-awful redubs on YouTube! The doctor said that the terrible sound quality has permantly damaged his hearing, as well as part of his brain that makes him eat. He’ll lose weight excessively” “Well, that last parts not too bad, is it?” “Not Bad! None of his suits will fit him anymore.” “Well, there you are, see, you get to spend a day wiping his credit card clean when buying him new suits from Marks and Spencers. Not all bad, is it?” “A whole day…M&S….thank you, you’ve cheered me up greatly.” “Mark’s have got a sale on at the moment, you know.” “Do they really?” “Yeah, managed to pick up this nice blue shirt at 70% of the price.” “Topham’s never liked blue shirts, you know. Say that they make him look like that giant blueberry kid off Willy Wonka!” “Well I won’t argue with him there,” said Thomas. “Oh yes, and to hell with Marks and Spencers, we have a railway to save.” But unfortunately, Thomas’s metrosexual driver was far too interested in talking about the sales at Marks, so Thomas, who was glad he knew how to drive himself now, puffed back to the abandoned shed. “Alright, Diesel, the games up,” said Thomas as he barged in. “What r u tlaking abote?” asked Diesel in a nOOb voice. “I heard your plan,” said Thomas. “You must stop making these horrendous redubs.” “listen what is ur problme wit me Thomas i try my bets to mkae good rebuds and u jsut say there rubibsh, it’s nto easy to mkea rebuds stpo poutting me dwon, i have had a hard life i got snet away after sir tpoham hatt told me of for lieing then i was cent to a raleway where the controller teated me like carp so just levae me alone nwo allrite Thomas’s heart melted. Diesel’s ‘innocent and distressed nOOb’ strategy had worked. Thomas puffed away with a tear in his eye, whilst Diesel smirked with triumph. “Slpendid, I mean Splendid!” Thomas told the other engines about what had happened, but they’d all lost interest in that now; they were too pre-occupied watching James playing PacMan on his laptop. “Get the fruit,” said Henry. “I don’t wanna get the fruit.” “Come on, get the fruit, it gets you more points.” “I can’t get it, there’s a ghost there.” “Look, just get the fruit man.” “I’M NOT GONNA GET THE FRUIT! I’m not gonna get it!” “Exit Pac-Man,” said Percy. And the computer went back to James’s desktop background of that power ranger who supposedly went into the gay porn industry. “Erm…YOU IDIOT PERCY, I was on the roll of a high score there.” Thomas suddenly had a bright idea. The whole night, he kept the other engines awake, speaking of how he knew everything and he was revolutionary. By sunrise, they had had enough. “Stop it Thomas,” said Duck, “You sound exactly like Diesel.” “Excellent,” said Thomas in a Mr. Burns style voice. And with that, he puffed away to the abandoned shed. Diesel was just in the middle of his master plan; a horrendous redub of the great, classic episode ‘Better Late Than Never’ when Thomas rolled in. He just stood there. “lsiten jsut levae me alon i’m scki of u dissing my rebuds, i cna’t help it thta…what are you doing.” “Exit Windows explorer,” said Thomas in an oily voice. The laptop obediently did so. Diesel’s smirk turned upside down into a big frown. “Disable virus protection,” he continued. “No, don’t listen to him,” shouted Diesel. But it was too late. With Diesel’s broadband connection, his computer soon had more viruses inside it than a prost…a very sick person (Due to Government requirements that section had to be edited) “Hurl yourself into the sink,” added Thomas, as the laptop promptly did, disabling all it’s circuitry. “Stop, Thomas, okay, I’ll stop the rebuds…blast, redubs, just stop it!” “Throw yourself into Diesel’s cab,” said Thomas. The laptop did so. “No..You wouldn’t…YOU WOULDN’T!” Thomas smirked. “Self destruct!” “NNOOOOOOO” KABOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!! Thomas smiled to himself. The world was now a safer place. That night, the Fat Slim yet baggy- clothed Controller came to the sheds. “I have some good news,” he said. “The doctors have managed to fix my brain, by taking part of Mr. Percival’s out; it’s not like he was using it! Anyway, I should be back to my old chubby self within a few weeks.” “That’s good, I won’t have to learn another new name,” said Percy. “I’m already struggling to remember Rosie, Jeremy, Cocky, Spongebob and all those other guys.” “And thank you Thomas for destroying KingofDevious57. However, this is only the beginning. As long as there is YouTube! There will always be bad redubs.” “Oh well,” said Thomas. “I’ve helped get rid of some; I’ll leave someone else to deal with the rest of them!” The Edn….I mean, The End WRITER’S NOTE: I have been asked to say this under *gun clicks* my own free will! There are in fact several good redubs on YouTube! Such as Buzz Buzz, Gordon and Spencer and Thomas Comes to Breakfast. Check these out for great entertainment that you won’t regret watching.*Gun Clicks again* As well as several Billy Connelly parody clips! Tune in again next week for Thomas and the Wikipedia Spammers! Maxwell: Cruddy, isn't it? (Cranky bugs come) Maxwell: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH (becomes Cranky bug) Moon Snail: Oh dear, oh dear! Maxwell: Yeah. Trivia *There is no known evidence of how moon snail got to the bunker. *There also is no evidence of how cranky bugs were existant. Major events *Moon snail is now officially released in the bunker *Noodles were introduced. *Cranky bugs are introduced. Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker